


Impatience Is Not A Virtue

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [63]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth just doesn't want to hurt the baby.





	Impatience Is Not A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: O M G Please! Horny dean and "I'm afraid to hurt the baby" seth

“I don’t want to hurt the baby.” Seth protests, working his fingers into Dean.

“I’m barely pregnant, Seth! But if you don’t fuck me right fucking now, you’re gonna be barely alive!” Dean snaps, pushing his hips against Seth’s hand.

Seth sighs and pulls his fingers out of Dean, slicking his cock up with a generous amount of lube before slowly, slowly pushing into Dean. Dean groans, wrapping his legs around Seth’s waist as Seth bottoms out inside of him. Seth frowns down in concern, one hand splaying out on Dean’s belly.

“Jesus fucking Christ, could you at least pretend you want to fuck me?” Dean snaps, pushing at Seth’s chest. 

Seth jerks his gaze up to Dean’s angry one. “I just don’t want to hurt the baby!”

Dean huffs a sigh, drops his legs from around Seth, and shoves Seth off of him. Seth lands back onto the bed and Dean scrambles over him, straddling him, reaching behind himself to guide Seth’s cock back inside of him.

Seth opens his mouth to say something, but Dean just glares down at him. “Shut up. If you’re not going to fuck me right, then I’ll do it myself.”

They both groan when Dean sinks all the way down on Seth’s cock, rocking his hips lightly. Then he raises up, bracing his hands on Seth’s chest, before dropping back down, moaning again.

Dean rocks his hips, grinding against Seth as Seth’s hands settle on his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Dean straightens up, tossing his head back as he fucks himself down on Seth. Seth groans, watching Dean, hands stroking over the slight curve of Dean’s belly, unable to help himself. Dean’s just so gorgeous like this.

He wraps his fingers around Dean’s cock and strokes him fast and sloppy, just the way Dean likes and Dean groans, dropping his head forward and staring at Seth with dark blue eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Seth rubs his thumb across the head of Dean’s cock and that sets Dean off as he moans, orgasm rushing over him as he drops down again on Seth’s cock. Seth groans, pushing up against him a few more times, his own orgasm taking him over.

Dean eases himself off of Seth, shivering as Seth slips out of him. He heads into the bathroom and cleans himself off, tossing a wash cloth to Seth to clean his chest and hand off. 

“When’s Roman coming home?” Dean asks, settling down for a nap.

“Few hours.” Seth says sleepily. 

“Good. He fucks me like I want.” Dean grumbles, but he curls up in Seth’s arms, ignoring Seth’s snickering.


End file.
